Broken Jade
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Homenagem Dia Nacional do Yaoi. Tradução Autorizada. 3x1/1x3 1&2, 1&2&3. YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan. Revisão: Aryam. Durante uma Missão solo, Duo é seqüestrado e transformado em Jade, o Escravo Sexual Perfeito. Quando Heero e Trowa finalmente o encontram, assumem a dolorosa tarefa de libertarem Duo do treinamento desumano.
1. Broken Jade - Sinopse

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_._

**_Broken Jade, _por Sol_1056 – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

.

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até **18**/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BROKEN JADE **

_**DESPEDAÇANDO JADE **_

**Por Sol_1056**

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x1/1x3 (atual), 1&2 (passado), 1&2&3 (se desenvolvendo). YAOI LEMON. **

**Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisora: Tina-chan**

.

"_**Durante uma Missão solo e secreta, Duo é seqüestrado e transformado em Jade, o Escravo Sexual Perfeito. **_

_**Quando Heero e Trowa finalmente o encontram – um bom tempo depois – ambos decidem assumir a difícil e dolorosa tarefa de libertarem Duo do treinamento desumano e ajudar seu amigo a se encontrar novamente". **_

_**Sol_1056**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boa noite, pessoal /o/

Bem vindos ao 12º Dia do projeto **Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON****, **e à minha segunda tradução do dia! *morta*

Estou trazendo aqui para vocês uma das fics mais espetaculares já feitas com o personagem do Trowa Barton como principal. Sim, apesar de a fic ser narrada em alguns momentos também pelo Heero, o Trowa é o personagem principal – como é o caso do objetivo da **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**, ne? Fics em que o moreno de olhos verdes apareça em destaque! Ohhohohoho. Hmmmmm Quanto à fic? Deixa eu começar a falar dela aqui o/

.

MEU SÃO YAOI!

Gente, depois do que vocês leram nesta sinopse da Sol_1056 ali em cima... Precisa dizer mais?! * Illy-chan com o coração batendo a 1.500 Km/h *

**PRECISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Meninas & Meninos, por Deus...!**

**Lhes apresento a nossa primeira fic de TRIO, na SEMANA TROWA BARTON - TRIOOOO! *_*  
**

E se preparem para terem seus corações rasgados ao meio, destroçados, sem esperança alguma de poderem colá-los outra vez...

Porque foi assim que eu me senti, quando li _**Broken Jade**_, da **Sol_1056** alguns anos atrás...

Como se meu coração estivesse morrendo, aos poucos.

... E justamente quando eu pensava que nunca mais ele voltaria a bater de novo...

...eis que um alento de vida – trazido por atos de carinho, de amizade, de AMOR, trazia-lhe, novamente, a vontade de bater... vontade de viver...!

Eu fiquei completamente absorvida e maravilhada com as caracterizações que a Sol deu à Trowa e ao Heero. E ao Duo.

Cristo, como alguém escreve assim? Como ela pôde faze-los tão... vivos, tão tristes, tão eufóricos, tão desesperados, tão corajosos, tão inseguros, tão... carentes, um do outro?

Tão vivos?!

E sim, acabei de encontrar a palavra mágica: CARENTES.

Trowa e Heero tem uma história, juntos...

Heero e Duo, tem uma história juntos, também...

Trowa e Duo, também tem uma história...

TODOS os três são carentes um do outro... E é incrível como o justamente esta carência vem a se tornar o ponto de firmeza que eles hão de encontrar o amor, e a coragem para suplantarem o pior inferno que eles três já sofreram.

Meu Jesus...

Acho que, de dos três, as caracterizações que mais me doeram foram, sim, as de Heero e Trowa – acho que, por durante todos estes anos, eu já ter lido mais de uma fic com um Duo sofrendo, etc... Digamos que ameniza, um pouco, o choque. Mas as caracterizações do Trowa e do Heero estão uma coisa... delirantemente dolorosa, de fazer você se angustiar e várias vezes, lutar contra as lágrimas.

E lendo esta fic, você descobre

**um outro significado para a palavra _Fortaleza:_ "Trowa Barton".**

**YES!** O meu moreno de olhos verdes é o protagonista principal e rouba a cena várias vezes – a dor e o desespero dele, com a situação de Duo e com as reações de Heero, é algo que eu JAMAIS tinha visto em fic alguma. Assim com sua determinação, sua dedicação extremada e adorável a Duo e firmeza dos seus sentimentos pelo japonês.

Imaginem vocês, terem um grande, querido e amado amigo nas condições em que ele vai encontrar o Duo; imagine-o tendo que lutar contra agonias, medos, angústias e dúvidas, para tentar trazer a sanidade deste amigo de volta – não importa o preço que venha a pagar... imagine-o pensando em fazer tudo isto, com o homem que ele ama ao lado... mas acabar se vendo sozinho neste inferno, pois o Heero – ele mesmo – não agüenta a pressão... e some, desaparecendo, deixando-o para trás com Duo, quebrando-lhe a confiança e praticamente destruindo o amor que sente por ele.

Imaginem um Duo que amava Heero, e que o perdeu para Trowa, estar, agora, completamente à sua mercê, mas sem se lembrar mais de nada, de sua vida anterior ao seqüestro e treinamento... Não se lembra de seu nome, de quem era, de quem amava – ele é, sempre foi, _**Jade.**_ Imaginem a descida ao Inferno do Hades que ele vai sofrer, para tentar reconstruir algo que ele sequer entende ou compreende, que lhe foi tirado, roubado: sua essência humana.

Agora, imaginem depois um Heero...

**ARREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE!**

**NAUM**

**NAUM**

NAUM NAUAAAAAAAAAAAAAUMMMMMMMMMMM MM!

**Eu vou parar por aqui!**

*** Illy passa um zíper na boca ***

Ah, antes de ir embora, queria colocar aqui, um provérbio que a Ilia Verseau – ficwriter do fanfom de Saint Seiya e fã de GW e amiga querida – que também leu a fic e faltou se acabar de desespero, encontrou, e nós duas fazemos questão de colocar aqui, para ilustrar a **FORÇA DO ESPÍRITO de Duo**, nesta fic:

_"Prefiro ser jade, mesmo despedaçado,_

_que um tijolo, ainda que intacto"._

O provérbio expressa a idéia de que a integridade espiritual é superior à integridade física *.*

Como acabei de dizer lá em cima, Ilia Verseau e eu achamos que este Provérbio cai como uma luva, no contexto da fic. ^~

A **SEMANA TROWA BARTON** está quase acabando, pessoal!

Assim sendo... CORRAM PARA LER A FIC!

E comentem o/

Um enorme abraço de pandas a todos e todas!

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Broken Jade - Notas

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Broken Jade, _por Sol_1056 – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:** Sol_1056.

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Revisão:** Tina-chan.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, romance, angústia.

**Casal:** 1X3/3x1 (atual), 1+2 (passado), 1+2+3 (se desenvolvendo).

**Censura:** Lemon, temas Escravidão e BDSM.

**Avisos: **violência, escravidão sexual, angústia pesada, palavrões, situações extremas.

**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Não sou dona deles e não ganho dinheiro algum com eles. Só gosto de levar os meninos para uma voltinha e brincar um pouco com eles. Prometo devolvê-los, quando terminar.

.

* * *

**BROKEN JADE **

_**DESPEDAÇANDO JADE **_

**Por Sol_1056 **

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Tina-chan **

* * *

.

**Notas da Autora e Avisos:**

Antes de começar meus avisos, eu primeiro quero deixar explícito que estou em débito eterno com a _**ArithKenshin**_, por seus pensamentos e avaliações quanto ao argumento e conceito da fic. Ela me brindou com valiosas análises e sugestões, e inadvertidamente me incitou a começar a fic; presenteou-me com reviews ininterruptos e muito encorajamento, a cada capítulo. Se você quer uma Musa Inspiradora para suas fics de angústia, ela é a sua musa.

Quero também agradecer a _**Maldoror, Casey Valhalla, Tyr, Zazreil**_, e _**Koyote**_, pelos reviews e análises sérias e completas de todos eles, em todas as fases desta história. Cada um tinha pontos de vista e interpretações diferentes e todos me ajudaram mais claramente a definir o progresso da história. Um obrigada muito especial a vocês, por terem ficado comigo até o fim.

Bem... Este roteiro nasceu do meu desejo de responder ao número aparentemente infinito de fanfics que tratam do tema de escravidão sexual (BDSM), especialmente aquelas cujo foco consiste em quebrar ou torturar uma pessoa até ultrapassar seu ponto limite de resistência. Às vezes, ler esses tipos de fics torna-se doloroso, uma vez que dezenas destas autoras parecem se divertir apenas em trazer um conceito que eu pessoalmente acho detestável, principalmente quando expõem somente uma realidade: remover todo livre arbítrio de uma pessoa contra sua vontade, destruindo por completo sua chama de individualidade. E pior, quase nenhuma destas autoras _**aborda ou investiga**_ o processo envolvido na sobrevivência de um ser humano (no máximo, deixam o personagem curar-se sozinho) após uma experiência como esta. Assim, decidi que vou escrever sobre o tema – e abordar este processo.

Parte dadesolação que irei mostrar na fic, virá quando o passado de um dos personagens tornar-se claro. Esperem abuso físico, violência, tortura, estupro, angústia e possíveis situações alarmantes. Esperem também durante a fic, um humor cínico e cortante; surpreendentes momentos alegres, e comportamentos que não venham fazer sentido algum, de um ponto de vista racional.

Não é um quadro bonito para uma fic, eu sei.

E o simples fato de que eu não posso necessariamente prometer um 'final feliz', do jeito tradicional, onde tudo termina 'normal' pelo consenso geral, é porque não consigo encontrar nada em boletins médicos ou psicológicos, que indiquem que uma pessoa - depois de sobreviver a um intenso colapso e abalo emocional psicológico - volte a ser verdadeiramente _**'normal'**_ novamente.

Vocês também vão conhecer diversas questões levantadas através da interpretação de uma pessoa sofrendo neste grau de tormento... e os dois personagens principais também estarão levantando perguntas éticas sobre seus próprios papéis na recuperação do terceiro personagem. Algumas das posições adotadas por eles e conclusões finais a que chegam através delas, podem lhes pegar de surpresa e algumas poderão até mesmo lhes transtornar.

Eu fiz muita pesquisa para escrever esta fic e estou tentando seguir a linha da escrita sem fugir à realidade. Agora... se você suportar o impacto, eu lhes asseguro que acredito na força interior do ser humano, que se propõe, de algum modo, lutar mesmo em face a obstáculos aparentemente insuperáveis.

Para reforçar o que estou tentando dizer, eis aqui as palavras de Trowa no primeiro capítulo: _**"Nenhum dos personagens desta fic voltará a dormir tranqüilamente noite alguma, nunca mais". **_

E agora, para a fic!

_**Sol**_

* * *

Fim das Notas Introdutórias o/

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Broken Jade (Sol_1056 - Notas da Autora)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Bath House (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Another Day (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02)

Inspiration Point (Lorena)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

**Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03 – já postado)**

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Nightmares (Merula -** **Cap. único já postado**)

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 03 já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 02 já postado)**

Jornada (Aryam)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


	3. Broken Jade - Prólogo

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Broken Jade, _por Sol_1056 – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:** Sol_1056.

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Revisão:** Tina-chan.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, romance, angústia.

**Casais:** 1X3/3x1 (atual), 1+2 (passado), 1+2+3 (se desenvolvendo).

**Censura:** Lemon, temas Escravidão e BDSM.

**Avisos: **violência, escravidão sexual, angústia pesada, palavrões, situações extremas.

**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Não sou dona deles e não ganho dinheiro algum com eles. Só gosto de levar os meninos para uma voltinha e brincar um pouco com eles. Prometo devolvê-los, quando terminar.

**Notas da Tradutora:** Não se assustem com o fato de o prólogo ser no ponto de vista do personagem que irá aparecer ^~

Apesar do que possa parecer, o personagem principal da fic é o Trowa Barton mesmo, ok? ^~

.

* * *

**BROKEN JADE **

_**DESPEDAÇANDO JADE **_

**Por Sol_1056 **

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Tina-chan **

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

.

O quarto estava escurecendo, porém Heero não se moveu. O crepúsculo chegava cedo ali nas montanhas, mas ele permaneceu em sua cadeira, sentado onde pudesse ver a porta da frente e o indivíduo triste, afastado, que estava contra a parede. Heero olhou para o relógio, e fez um cálculo rápido. Trowa deveria chegar em casa em quinze minutos. Ele conseguia escutar o som do carro na estrada de pedregulhos com bastante antecedência.

Havia levado apenas uma hora, e ele dissera tudo o que tinha para dizer. A pessoa afastada jamaisse movia, a menos que lhe fosse ordenado fazer algo, mas nem mesmo ordens diretas conseguiam arrancar-lhe uma palavra que fosse.

— Você está com sede? — A voz de Heero falhou, mas ele tentou manter a calma ao perguntar. O desespero que ambos sentiam, atormentando-os dia a dia, estava _**destruindo-os, consumindo-os **_por dentro. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que ele e Trowa haviam desfrutado o silêncio entre eles, antes... Heero abafou a nostalgia. Aquilo não era a mesma coisa. — Trowa deve estar de volta em breve. — Acrescentou.

O outro não se moveu.

— Ainda temos um pouco de refrigerante. — mencionou, observando-o cuidadosamente.

A figura repentinamente se mexeu, então, ficando em pé num único e gracioso movimento, passando rapidamente por ele sem lhe dirigir o olhar. Heero inclinou-se para frente, envolvendo a cabeça com as mãos, escutando enquanto a geladeira abria-se, um recipiente era colocado no balcão... A cristaleira de madeira ser aberta e fechada tão silenciosamente, que ele sequer percebeu que um copo havia sido retirado, até que ouviu o tinido de vidro no balcão, seguido pelo som de refrigerante sendo derramado dentro dele. A geladeira foi aberta e fechada novamente, e então foi a vez do congelador e Heero pôde ouvir o som de três cubos de gelo serem jogados dentro do copo.

"_**Trowa sempre coloca três cubos de gelo depois de preparar minha bebida", **_pensou. Ficou imaginando **quantas vezes** _**Jade**_ havia erguido os olhos tempo suficiente para notar tal detalhe. Três meses após começarem a viverem juntos continuamente, eles não estavam sequer perto de alcançar a meta principal. O único progresso, às vezes, parecia ser que agora Jade reagia às ordens implícitas, como também às diretas.

Heero percebeu um movimento à sua frente, e levantou os olhos até ver o copo de refrigerante que lhe estava sendo oferecido. Copo pousado na palma de uma mão, os dedos da outra mantendo-o firme no lugar. _**Jade**_ estava de joelhos, a cabeça abaixada, e os joelhos afastados, os ombros retos. Heero suspirou e aceitou o copo. Ele já havia aprendido que, se não o fizesse, Jade simplesmente ficaria lá, esperando. Por horas, se fosse necessário.

As mãos de Jade caíram quando se viram livres do copo e retornaram à posição habitual delas, ligeiramente pressionadas uma na outra, nas costas, repousando logo acima do cóccix. Sua camisa pretade mangas longas e calças jeans pretas pareciam incongruentes com a posição, Heero refletiu momentaneamente, mas eles haviam levado quase um mês, para que Jade se _**acostumasse**_ a usar roupas. Heero depositou o copo na mesinha de centro, e inclinou-se para frente.

Colocando um dedo sob o queixo de Jade, ergueu-lhe a cabeça. Os olhos dele estavam perdidos, focados serenamente no chão, ou talvez em seus tornozelos. Heero não tinha certeza. _**Não importava.**_ Aqueles olhos violetas **não olhariam para ele**, a despeito de toda tentativa, de todos os artifícios que haviam feito para ludibriar Jade e conseguir com que ele os olhasse nos olhos. Por uma única vez que fosse.

Heero afastou a mão, suspirando quando o queixo de Jade voltou a cair, a cabeça dele inclinando-se para baixo, outra vez. Triste e hesitantemente, o homem japonês correu os dedos pelas madeixas castanhas, longas, que espalhavam-se pela face. Ele procurava por algum flash, alguma reação, enquanto acariciava-lhe o cabelo, trazendo a trança por cima do ombro de Jade. Ela estava com um terço de seu comprimento no tempo de guerra, e Heero controlou a súbita onda de raiva que sempre o invadia quando ele a tocava, desde que o tinham encontrado. Faria apenas Jade ficar com medo – e a raiva não era dirigida a Jade.

— Eu passei quatro anos da minha vida aprendendo a demonstrar emoções, graças a você. — Heero sussurrou, tocando a trança que chegava apenas ao comprimento de seu cotovelo. — E agora... Agora eu passo cada minuto do dia tentando _**reprimi-las**_ _**e trancando-as**_ em uma caixa novamente, porque se eu não o fizer, eu...

Heero suspirou e inclinando-se, aproximou-se mais, plantando um beijo suave na testa de Jade. Deslizou seu polegar contra o rosto silencioso do outro homem, sorrindo quando os olhos se fecharam e ele recostou-se, aceitando seu toque. Trowa havia lembrado a Heero, tantas vezes, que toques físicos eram uma recompensa e que recompensas eram _**indispensáveis**_, para o sucesso.

Involuntariamente, ele sussurrou:

— Duo...

Lá estava novamente, aquele retrair. Heero xingou-se, silenciosamente_**. Ele**_ _**sequer **_fizera um gesto, e Jade reagia com _**aflição**_. Apenas uma única palavra, só uma – e ainda assim, Heero não conseguia controlar-se.

Ele podia pensar naquela... _**Coisa**_... À sua frente como sendo _**Jade**_, mas algumas vezes... Era doloroso demais. Ele queria que aquilo _**fosse**_ Duo. Ele queria _**seu**_ amigo de volta.

Mas quanto mais tempo eles permanecessem imóveis ali, Heero sabia, mais Jade ficaria preocupado. Não ter nada para fazer parecia ser um motivo de grande preocupação para ele e foi com uma crescente tristeza que Heero liberou o amigo.

— Volte para seu lugar. — Disse, serenamente.

O outro ergueu-se com um movimento fluido, andando silenciosamente para trás vários passos antes de afundar de joelhos e ajeitar-se sobre um travesseiro. Uma vez lá, ele veio a descansar na mesma postura, ajoelhando-se no mesmo local que estava antes. Heero observou-o, sentindo uma impotência louca inundar seu corpo. Ele queria esmagar _**algo**_. Ele queria _**matar**_ alguém. Ele queria gritar, gritar, fazer algo; mas tudo o que ele podia fazer era olhar para o relógio... e dar ordens.

— Tire um cochilo, Jade. — Ordenou gentilmente. Observou quando Jade virou-se no travesseiro e enrolou-se como uma bola, mãos ao redor dos tornozelos, cabeça comprimida por entre os joelhos. — Trowa deve chegar em casa logo.

Heero recostou-se na poltrona e olhou para o teto. Ele não tinha vontade de assistir televisão, ou verificar e-mails. Ele nem mesmo sentia vontade de comer. De repente, captou um ruído vindo do lado de fora da cabana: o som de pedregulhos sendo esmagados por pneus, e a vibração do motor de um carro se aproximando.

Ele suspirou e se levantou, atento ao fato de queJade também estava alerta. Heero passou uma mão pelo cabelo, endireitou os ombros e foi receber seu amante na porta.

* * *

Fim do prólogo T.T

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Broken Jade (Sol_1056 - Prólogo)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Bath House (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Another Day (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Inspiration Point (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Notas já postado)**

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02)

Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Cap. 01)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

**Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03 – já postado)**

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Nightmares (Merula -** **Cap. único já postado**)

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 03 já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 02 já postado)**

Jornada (Aryam)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


	4. Broken Jade - Cap 01

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Broken Jade, _por Sol_1056 – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:** Sol_1056.

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Revisão:** Aryam McAllyster.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, romance, angústia.

**Casais:** 1X3/3x1 (atual), 1+2 (passado), 1+2+3 (se desenvolvendo).

**Censura:** Lemon, temas Escravidão e BDSM.

**Avisos: **violência, escravidão sexual, angústia pesada, palavrões, situações extremas.

**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Não sou dona deles e não ganho dinheiro algum com eles. Só gosto de levar os meninos para uma voltinha e brincar um pouco com eles. Prometo devolvê-los, quando terminar.

**Nota da Autora:** Para maiores explicações, esclarecimentos e agradecimentos quanto à fic, por favor, leiam a **Nota Especial **e o **Prólogo**.

* * *

**BROKEN JADE **

_**DESPEDAÇANDO JADE **_

**Por Sol_1056 **

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Aryam McAllyster  
**

* * *

_**Capítulo 01**_

The storm

During half-day

Has broken the stem of mallow.

- Shiki Masaoka

_** A Tempestade,**_

_** Durante metade de um dia, **_

_** Quebrou o talo da malva.**_

- Shiki Masaoka

* * *

.

O telefone celular tocou e ele tirou-o de sua mochila, gotas caindo do seu cabelo e se espalhando pela cama.

— Barton. — Atendeu, já procurando com a outra mão um par de calças jeans limpo.

— _Yuy. Onde está? _

Trowa piscou surpreso. Aquela não era a saudação de boas-vindas que ele estava esperando.

— Em casa. Cheguei à apenas meia hora.

Houve uma pausa e a voz de Heero voltou a soar um pouco mais suave.

— _Viagem tranqüila? _

— Tranqüila, mas demorada. — Trowa bufou. — Espere um pouco. — Deixando o celular de lado, ele puxou uma camisa por cima da cabeça, e voltou a apanhar o telefone. — Está tudo bem?

— _Ainda se arrumando? _

— Não... — Trowa demorou a resposta, desconfiado.

— _Ótimo._ — O tom de Heero foi brusco. — _Enfie algumas calças jeans e camisas para você numa mochila, passe pelo meu apartamento e pegue meu Jipe. Também vou precisar que você tire minha bolsa de viagem do armário. E que me traga mudas extras de calças e camisas de moletom - elas devem estar na gaveta de baixo de minha cômoda. Eu estou no distrito de Elmsford. Ligue para mim quando sair do meu apartamento que lhe darei as coordenadas exatas. Traga suas botas de caminhar, também. _

— O que está acontecendo?

Houve uma pausa mais longa, e Trowa acabou por conferir o visor para ter certeza eles não tinham se desconectado. Finalmente Heero suspirou, e quando falou novamente, sua voz pareceu soar muito distante:

— Eu... Não quero falar sobre isto por telefone. Só venha logo... O mais rápido que puder.

.

* * *

Trowa estacionou em frente a um prédio velho e imponente uma hora depois. Suspirando, empurrou o cabelo ainda úmido para cima dos olhos. Ele não empacotava coisas tão rápido há anos, e ainda estava exausto da viagem de transporte público de L3 até a Terra. Checando seu distintivo dos Preventers e agarrando sua pequena mochila, ele começou a subir os degraus. A porta se abriu antes mesmo que ele tivesse uma chance de bater.

— Agente Barton. — Disse Lady Une. Ela sorriu, mas os olhos estavam cansados. — Obrigada por chegar aqui tão depressa.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e entrou no saguão, um pouco pasmo com os grandes espelhos dourados e o gigantesco lustre no teto. O chão era de mármore preto e branco, e os saltos baixos dos sapatos de Une batiam ritmicamente enquanto ela o conduzia à sala de estar. Uma mulher mais velha estava sentada lá, seu terno elegante e as pérolas caras perfeitamente de acordo com a ornamentação do interior.

— Agente Barton, esta é a Marquesa Thibaud. — Une apresentou, mas a mulher mais velha não disse nada, assim Trowa cumprimentou-a apenas com um gesto de cabeça. Une apanhou uma pequena pasta de couro preto. Era do tamanho de um livro grande e fechada com zíper de um lado ao outro. — Você trouxe roupas?

— Sim, senhora. — Trowa lhe confirmou, virando-se para que assim ela pudesse ver a pequena mochila atirada por cima de seu ombro.

— Isto é tudo o que encontramos. — ela falou, entregando-lhe a pasta de couro. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso ao descobrir que ela estava mais pesada do que esperava e deu a Une um olhar confuso. Ela suspirou e baixou o olhar. — Essa é... Toda a papelada que nós localizamos. Eu já dei uma olhada nela e acredito que você possa vir a precisar.

— Precisar? — Trowa lutou para encontrar a própria voz. — Posso perguntar qual é a situação?

— Yuy não lhe disse?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, em negativa e Une fez uma careta. Relutantemente, ela tomou a pasta de suas mãos e a abriu:

— Esta... — Disse ela em tom baixo. — _É a situação_.

Trowa observou confuso, quando ela lhe deu um pedaço de papel. Lentamente desviando os olhos da expressão mortificada da superiora, olhou para baixo. Parecia ser uma Nota Fiscal de venda, e ele encarou-a durante um segundo antes de pegá-la.

.

Endereço do Vendedor: _**L2**_.

Endereço do Comprador: _**Elmsford, Sanq**_.

Artigo: _**Jade. **_

Preço: _**750.000,00 créditos**_.

.

Trowa olhou para Une.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, antes de falar.

— Veja o anexo.

Ele percebeu que havia mais duas páginas, e passou a Nota Fiscal para trás para olhar para as folhas presas. Era uma espécie de lista de particularidades sobre o artigo vendido, mas sua atenção foi capturada por uma imagem 3x4 no topo da folha, à direita. Era uma fotografia. Trowa fitou-a sentindo a sala girar loucamente ao seu redor. Ele piscou, mal percebendo que Une tinha tirado a folha de papel dos seus dedos trêmulos.

— Primeiro andar. — Ela informou, calmamente. — Segunda porta à esquerda.

O homem deu-lhe as costas e disparou imediatamente, seus passos pesados ressoando nos degraus enquanto subia a escada correndo. Suspirando, Une encarou a foto e deu o melhor de si para não chorar enquanto recolocava os papeis na pasta de couro.

— Você tem certeza de que eles podem fazer isto? — A mulher mais velha finalmente falou, seu sotaque culto soando estranho aos ouvidos de Lady Une.

— Se existe alguém que pode, são eles. — Une respondeu, então sorriu amargamente: — Além do quê, se eu pedisse a qualquer outra pessoa, eles me matariam, sem hesitar.

.

* * *

Trowa enfim veio a parar fora da porta do tal quarto,e hesitantemente empurrou a porta, abrindo-a. Ele ficou aturdido ao ver que o quarto estava completamente revirado, documentos e mesmo roupas espalhados por todos os lugares. Levou vários segundos para que se acostumasse com o caos à sua frente o suficiente para poder identificar uma larga cama de quatro colunas em um canto, uma escrivaninha grande na parede oposta, e uma pequena área de estar frente a uma lareira. Aquele único quarto provavelmente era do tamanho do seu apartamento inteiro, pensou, o olhar vagando pela bagunça antes de cair em Heero.

— Heero? — Trowa foi em sua direção, ajoelhando-se no chão próximo do outro homem no meio do quarto, também ajoelhado. Heero estava imóvel, as mãos nos joelhos, a cabeça caída para frente. — Heero? — Trowa repetiu em voz baixa.

O Preventer de cabelos castanho escuros ergueu o rosto, e o mesmo olhar horrorizado que toldava seus olhos era idêntico ao que Trowa tinha visto nos de Une. Heero abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som, e acabou por fechá-la com um estalo audível. Lentamente, o homem japonês fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça cair novamente.

— Ele... Está lá dentro. — Sussurrou.

Trowa derrubou a mochila no chão, cambaleando. Havia outra porta, levemente entreaberta, oposta à Heero. Trowa sentia-se como se ele estivesse pisando sobre vidro, e cada passo alternadamente o perfurasse e o partisse, até que estivesse, enfim, perto o suficiente para empurrar a porta. Ele se encontrou olhando para dentro de um quarto pequeno, iluminado por uma minúscula janela no alto da parede. Após deixar os olhos se acostumarem à penumbra, só pode ficar em choque com o que viu.

Uma jaula – como as usadas nos transportes públicos para transportar cachorros grandes.

O Preventer alto pôs uma mão no batente da porta, instintivamente buscando algo que o sustentasse quando seus joelhos começaram a falhar.

Havia algo na jaula... E não era um cachorro.

Recordações distantes vieram, inundando a mente de Trowa e ele quase vomitou. Levando uma mão à boca, ele tropeçou adiante, caindo sobre os joelhos em frente à gaiola. A estrutura amaldiçoada tinha quase 1,60de altura, por 1,60de largura, espaço suficiente apenas para o homem nu dentro dela poder ficar deitado enrolado em uma posição fetal. O corpo nu estava descansando em um travesseiro de cor azul, e foi só quando Trowa notou o longo cabelo castanho que se espalhava pelos ombros do homem, que a realidade o atingiu com extrema violência.

_**Duo.**_

Um milésimo de segundo depois, Trowa estava de pé e fora do quarto apertado.

— Banheiro! — Conseguiu ofegar e Heero apontou.

Trowa jogou-se porta do banheiro adentro, ajoelhou-se e vomitou sua última refeição. Arfando enquanto acionava a descarga, ele se levantou em pernas trêmulas, pegando meio que às cegas uma pasta de dentes na bancada do banheiro. Esfregando os dentes com um dedo coberto com pasta de dentes, gargarejou e cuspiu, então bebeu mais água. Ele ficou encarando seu reflexo no espelho durante vários segundos, dando-se conta de como seus olhos verdes mostravam-se fantasmagoricamente brilhantes do choque, as pupilas dilatadas o suficiente para fazerem as íris parecerem meras fendas verdes. A franja do cabelo castanho caía por seu rosto, passando de seu nariz, e sacudiu a cabeça para fazê-la sair de cima dos olhos, enquanto voltava ao quarto principal.

— Heero, — Chamou com a voz um pouco mais controlada. — Vá pegar aqueles documentos que estão com Une. O que nós precisamos provavelmente está lá. — Esperou até Heero concordar, mexendo-se de sua posição imóvel no chão. Suspirou quando a porta fechou-se atrás do outro e apanhou a mochila, voltando ao pequeno quarto.

Quando Heero retornou, Trowa tinha conseguido desfazer o mecanismo da porta da gaiola. Era de um sistema complicado, mas não difícil e ele estava estarrecido pelo fato de que Duo normalmente conseguiria escapulir de uma armadilha daquelas sem pestanejar. Na verdade, pensou estranhamente distante, Duo morreria de rir da idéia de que alguém ao menos acreditasse que uma reles fechadura daquelas pudesse mantê-lo preso em algum lugar. Trowa afastou o pensamento e focalizou em acordar o jovem adormecido.

— Duo. — Chamou suavemente, surpreso ao ver o corpo do outro jovem estremecer como se tivesse sido atingido. — Duo. — Chamou outra vez, testando o nome, e franziu as sobrancelhas quando viu o corpo tremer uma segunda vez. — Saia daí, por favor. — Ordenou gentilmente.

Vagarosamente o corpo se desenrolou, as mãos apertando ao travesseiro antes da cabeça se erguer. Os olhos estavam baixos, e Trowa ficou pasmo à graciosidade preguiçosa que o homem nu mostrou enquanto rastejava saindo da gaiola. O jovem bocejou um pouco, então imediatamente encolheu-se em uma posição de submissão.

— Shh, está tudo bem. — Trowa lhe disse. — Duo?

O jovem hesitou - de forma ainda mais visível desta vez e começou a tremer. Trowa se agachou com os cotovelos descansando nos joelhos enquanto observava Duo sentar-se e começar a ajeitar-se em uma pose estranha. O rapaz ajoelhou-se diante de Trowa,seus joelhos estirados na mesma distância que seus ombros, o peito estufando-se bem levemente,as mãos unidas e voltadas para trás das costas e o queixo quase colado ao peito. Havia um colar prateado ao redor do seu pescoço, com um pequeno controle ao meio, como um pingente. Trowa continuou olhando até ver uma fina faixa prateada ao redor da base do membro de Duo, e decidiu deixar aquilo para depois.

— Olhe para mim. — Trowa disse.

A cabeça do outro homem não se moveu, e Trowa estendeu uma mão até ele, erguendo o rosto de Duo pelo queixo. Mesmo ele erguendo a cabeça, os olhos permaneceram fixos no chão, e Trowa franziu o cenho. Houve o som de passos atrás dele e Heero enfim retornou, entregando a pasta de couro preto a ele.

— Obrigado. — Trowa agradeceu por cima do ombro. Rapidamente pôs a pasta no chão, abrindo-a e revirando por entre os documentos.

— O que está procurando? — A voz confusa de Heero soou por trás de si, e Trowa assustou-se ao ver que ele não tinha se afastado outra vez.

— As _**Palavras de Comando**_. — Respondeu bruscamente. — Elas devem estar em algum lugar por aqui.

— Pelo o quê? — Houve uma pausa, enquanto Heero digeria as palavras de Trowa. — Como você sabe disso?

— Quando eu tinha doze anos... — O Preventer mais alto vasculhou rapidamente por vários papéis e os pôs de lado para ler depois. — O grupo de mercenários com os quais eu vivia foi contratado para invadir um Círculo de Escravosque tinha seqüestrado vários adolescentes. Tudo o que eu me lembro era que... As vítimas... Atendiam a algo como _**'comandos'**_. Não tenho muita certeza do que são, mas que são importantes. Nosso líder me mandou de volta para o acampamento assim que efetivamos a invasão, assim eu não consegui ver muita coisa. — Trowa agitou a cabeça satisfeito ao apanhar um papel e olhar depressa por ele. — Aqui! — Limpando a garganta, ele olhou à figura imóvel frente a ele. _**"Quando a lua subir por cima das baixas colinas, haverá muitas estrelas para contar". **_

— Que poético. — Heero observou, secamente.

— O nome dele é Jade. — Trowa disse, ainda lendo. Houve um movimento à sua frente e ele voltou o olhar para ver Duo tremendo. — _**Jade? **_

A expressão do jovem pareceu mostrar-se um pouco mais feliz, apesar dos olhos permanentemente baixos, e o corpo dele enrijeceu-se, parecendo arquear-se para Trowa, sem se mover. Cada músculo tencionara, dando a entender que prestava uma atenção extrema às palavras ditas pelo outro, como se... Estivesse aguardando alguma ordem. Trowa olhou para o papel novamente notando a variedade de comandos básicos. Gravando a maioria dos mais curtos na memória, ele enfiou os documentos dentro da pasta e fechou o zíper.

— Leve isso e, por favor, traga a mochila. — Pediu a Heero. — Precisamos vestí-lo. Podemos levá-lo para seu apartamento? Você avisou os outros?

— Não. — Heero respondeu, a voz distante enquanto trazia a mochila. — E não, eu não quis avisar nenhum deles. Eu... não sei por que, só não quis... — ele ainda acrescentou, a voz falhando.

Trowa levou apenas um segundo para ficar de pé, virando-se para abraçar Heero inesperadamente, e não ficou surpreso quando o japonês pressionou-se firmemente contra ele.

— Shhhh... — Trowa murmurou em seu ouvido. — Vamos conseguir superar isto. Eu estou aqui com você.

— Obrigado. — Heero murmurou, finalmente libertando Trowa do abraço. — Acho que... Eu não... Conseguiria fazer isso sozinho. — Ele baixou os olhos enquanto apoiava-se ligeiramente nele e Trowa soube o quanto tinha custado ao seu amante admitir aquilo.

— Eu entendo. — Trowa respondeu suavemente apertando uma mão de Heero firmemente, antes de se abaixar novamente frente a Duo.

Agora que o choque passara, notava vários outros detalhes. Havia cicatrizes da época de guerra, cobrindo o corpo de Duo, e ele deduziu clinicamente que aquelas marcas provavelmente haviam feito o preço de compra despencar. Subitamente furioso consigo mesmo, ele afastou o pensamento e focalizou a atenção no estranho colar de metal que adornava o pescoço de Duo. Ele contemplou-o durante vários segundos, antes de se lembrar do estranho comando listado na folha.

— Destranque, Jade. — Ordenou. E esperou para ver o que aconteceria.

Vagarosamente uma mão de Duo ergueu-se e pressionou o dedo polegar contra o controle. O colar zumbiu suavemente e destravou-se com um baixo estalo. Trowa cabeceou, e inclinando-se para frente abrindo o colar o suficiente para removê-lo do pescoço de Duo. Antes que ele pudesse jogá-lo fora a mão de Duo agarrou o objeto, segurando firmemente o colar.

— Duo? — Trowa franziu ambas as sobrancelhas para as reações do rapaz e à hesitação, seguido pelo tremor. _**~ É como se ele sentisse dor, cada vez que eu o chamo pelo nome verdadeiro. ~**_ pensou Trowa. Voltando a agachar-se sobre os calcanhares, ele soltou o colar, entristecido por ver Duo manter o aperto dele no objeto, pressionando-o de encontro ao peito como se fosse um objeto de segurança. — Ele é _**Jade**_, Heero.

— O quê?

— Jade. Chame-o de _**Jade**_.

— Ele **não é **Jade! — Heero disparou. — Ele é _**Duo**_...! Ele... só está um pouco ferido. Está em choque.

— Heero! — Trowa exclamou: — **PARE** de dizer esse nome! **Isso o machuca!** Chame-o de _**Jade**_.

Não houve resposta - e então Heero suspirou profundamente, reconhecendo o pedido de Trowa.

— Jade... — Disse Trowa, o tom dele mais suave. — Solte isto e vista essas roupas. — Ele entregou a camisa e a calça de moletom, e as mãos do outro jovem hesitaram e finalmente deixaram cair o colar. Tentativamente, Duo desdobrou as roupas, nunca ficando de pé mesmo enquanto puxava cada artigo para si. Havia um som de sinos batendo e Trowa percebeu havia duas algemas de metal ao redor dos tornozelos de Duo, com uma miríade de minúsculos sinos presos neles. Ele segurou um dos tornozelos durante um segundo, estudando a corrente, e percebeu que os anéis eram de metal sólido, soldados em um único bloco. Duo gelou quando foi tocado, e lamentou baixinho quando Trowa o soltou.— Termine de se vestir. — O outro moreno mandou.

Um minuto depois, Duo já se vestira e tinha voltado à sua posição original. Trowa estava levantado, aguardando-o em silêncio. Heero esperava na porta, a pasta de couro nas mãos, raiva e mágoa duelando visivelmente em seu rosto enquanto ele observava o jovem de cabelos compridos - seu melhor amigo - pegar novamente o maldito colar, segurando-o firmemente.

Trowa acompanhou o gesto, e tomou uma decisão.

— Heero, você viu alguma tira de seda, ou corda, em algum lugar no outro quarto? — Ele ergueu os olhos até dar com os olhos azuis do outro rapaz. — É obra sua o caos que está lá, não é?

— Sim. — Heero disse, desviando os olhos dos de Trowa. — Eu estava... Furioso. E não... Não vi cordão ou corda alguma.

— Eu imaginei que você estava transtornado. — Trowa respondeu, em tom baixo. — Pegue um dos lençóis, rasgue uma tira e traga para mim. Com uns dois centímetros, mais ou menos. Acredito que a tal Marquesa pode substituir um jogo de lençóis.

Heero franziu o cenho confuso, acenou concordando. Trowa pôde ouvir um som de tecido se rasgando e um segundo depois, Heero trazia-lhe uma tira de azul escuro de um dos lençóis de cama. Ajoelhando-se outra vez, Trowa amarrou-a ao redor do pescoço de Duo, uma tristeza imensa invadindo-o ao ver o quão imediatamente o outro relaxou e encostou o nariz em suas mãos em silenciosa gratidão.

— Levante-se, Jade, estamos indo embora. — Trowa ordenou ao jovem silencioso. O Preventer mais alto olhou ao redor do pequeno quarto e os olhos dele caíram em um baú que estava apoiado contra uma das paredes. — O que significa?

Heero deu um passo à frente, piscando frente aos ideogramas esculpidos na superfície do baú de madeira. — É o kanji para _**'jade'**_.

— Traga isso também. — Trowa disse. Inclinando-se, ele puxou o travesseiro azul de dentro da gaiola e deu-o a Duo que estava de pé, mas de cabeça baixa. — Leve isto, Jade — Comandou.

Atrás de Duo, Heero ergueu o baú com um grunhido e saiu do quarto apertado. Trowa pegou a pasta de couro e a mochila agora vazia.

— Venha Jade, vamos para casa. — Duo não respondeu ou acenou com a cabeça, mas pisou adiante, esperando. Trowa suspirou e o conduziu para fora dali.

.

* * *

Estava havendo uma gritaria na sala de estar quando desceram a escada. Um homem estava no saguão de entrada, fuzilando a mulher mais velha com os olhos. Seu pulso esquerdo estava em uma tipóia e havia uma bandagem em sua testa, mas seu terno escuro estava perfeitamente alinhado.

— Como a senhora ousa entrar na minha casa e roubar algo que é meu, mãe!? Por todos os infernos! Como!?

Heero depositou o baú nos últimos degraus, movendo-se um pouco mais para o lado. Trowa parou automaticamente ao lado do rapaz mais baixo, cientes que ambos bloqueavam Duo da visão do estranho - que imaginavam estar por volta dos seus trinta anos. Atrás dos dois, Duo avançou, aproximando-se até que ficar bem perto de Trowa, mas ainda sem tocá-lo.

— Vincent! — A mulher mais velha repreendeu-o com tom fime. — Controle seu linguajar! _**Eu**_ lhe dei à luz, o criei, e posso acabar com você e eu certamente não permitirei que um filho meu participe do tráfico de seres humanos! — Ela ficou de pé em toda a sua estatura – que Trowa notou ela ter uma altura que rivalizava com a sua – e deu a Vincent um olhar capaz de se comparar ao da expressão atual de Heero: — Se não fosse pelo noivado de seu irmão mais velho, eu não teria problema algum em entregá-lo para as autoridades sem pensar duas vezes!

O homem soltou uma risada sarcástica:

— Claro, claro, sempre o Michael. Maldita seja mãe, eu não fiz _**nada**_ ilegal! **Foi um acordo consensual! **

Trowa ouviu apenas um _**'click'**_, e a próxima coisa que viu foi a arma de Heero apontada diretamente para a cabeça de Vincent:

— Esse naldito acordo... — Heero disse friamente. —_**Não foi**_ consensual. Diga isso outra vez e eu **mato** você.

O homem gelou, estudou Heero e relaxou, rindo audaciosamente:

— Você não se atreveria.

Heero destravou a trava de segurança:

— Atiraria, sim. E não perderia o sono por isso.

A voz de Lady Une soou na mesma hora:

— Abaixe a arma, Agente Yuy.

Heero não se moveu.

— Yuy! — Une entrou na linha de visão.

Com um olhar mortalmente gelado em direção a Vincent, Heero abaixou a arma e empurrou-a de volta no coldre na parte de trás de sua calça jeans. Erguendo o baú novamente, ele passou direto por Vincent sem sequer dar-lhe outro olhar.

— Eu sabia que ele não atiraria. — Vincent zombou, quando a porta da frente fechou-se com um estrondo atrás de Heero.

— Se ele fosse mesmo atirar, eu não o teria impedido. — A Marquesa replicou. — Estou seriamente tentada a fazer isto eu mesma.

Trowa não ficou lá para ouvir o resto, mas conduziu Duo a descer os degraus restantes. Mantendo-se entre Vincent e o jovem de cabelos longos, não olhou para trás enquanto eles deixavam a casa.

.

* * *

Nem Heero nem Trowa disseram qualquer coisa até que tivessem colocado o baú e o travesseiro azul alojados na parte de trás do Jipe Cherokee. Trowa deu as chaves para Heero e abriu a porta para Duo, que obedientemente entrou no banco do passageiro. O moreno de olhos verdes pausou pensativo, e puxou o cinto de segurança, afivelando Duo. Então sentou no banco do passageiro da frente, inclinando-se para trás com um suspiro exausto.

— Você não quer levá-lo para seu apartamento? — Trowa esfregou a testa e ficou observando a rua, enquanto Heero ligava o carro e afastava-se do meio-fio.

— Não. — Heero disse. — Une nos deu licença por seis meses.

— _**Seis meses?**_ — Trowa quase gritou em resposta. — Eu não tenho tanto tempo de licença médica e férias juntos!

— Serão pagas. — Heero respondeu, o rosto esculpido em linhas rígidas. — Estamos com o status de 'feridos em missão', assim como Duo.

— _**Jade.**_ — Trowa corrigiu automaticamente ao ouvir um gemido baixinho vindo do passageiro.

Heero grunhiu, então olhou para a pasta de couro que estava no chão do carro aos pés de Trowa. Sua voz era monótona e exausta.

— Deve haver instruções aí, na parte de trás, sobre onde vamos. A família de Une tem uma cabana nas montanhas e ela está nos mandando para lá. Ela sugeriu que isolamento poderia ser útil, ao invés de expormos... _**Jade**_... A situações que ele não está preparado para lidar no momento.

— Entendo. — Trowa abriu a pasta e começou a vasculhar por ela, encontrando as instruções anotadas por Une em uma folha na parte de trás. Passando os olhos por elas, assobiou baixinho: — Isso é a quatro horas daqui.

Heero assentiu:

— Eu estou bem, posso continuar a dirigir. Durma, eu o acordo em duas horas. Nós pararemos em algum lugar para jantar.

— Jade... — Trowa voltou-se para ele: — Durma.

— Para quê isso? — Heero olhou para Trowa antes de conferir a pista por cima do ombro, entrando na rodovia.

— É um dos comandos. Tem uma lista cheia deles na pasta. — Trowa mexeu-se no banco para ver Duo se encolher com os joelhos debaixo do queixo, e a cabeça cabelos castanhos avermelhados deslizaram pelas costas e Trowa percebeu que o cabelo agora passava apenas um pouco abaixo dos ombros. — O cabelo dele... — Trowa respirou. — Eles cortaram a trança...

— Eu devia ter matado aquele bastardo! — Heero deixou escapar. As juntas de seus dedos estavam brancas contra o volante.

— Heero. — Trowa chamou calmamente. — O que está acontecendo? Como... — Ele deixou a frase sem fim, cansado demais para continuar. Apoiou a cabeça no alto do banco, observando o olhar fixo do seu amante na rodovia, os olhos azuis desviando-se enquanto esquadrinhava de forma precisa o tráfego pesado ao redor deles. — Heero... Converse comigo.

Houve um som estranho, quase como um soluço abafado, e as sobrancelhas de Heero uniram-se em uma expressão furiosa.

— Quando eu cheguei lá... E o vi daquele jeito... Tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era... — Ele apertou o volante com força o bastante para deformar o metal, e recusou-se a olhar para Trowa.

Trowa suspirou, fechando os olhos. Seis meses atrás, ele estivera fora, envolvido em uma missão de infiltração quando um informante trouxera a notícia que as crianças de rua em L2 estavam sendo seqüestradas para o tráfico de escravos no mercado negro. Várias empresas multinacionais haviam prometido investimentos em L2, caso o número alto de indigentes e moradores de rua pudessem ser reduzidos. Duas companhias tinham assumido a tarefa, aceitando os fundos monetários doados e prometendo educar as crianças e remanejá-las para lares adotivos.

O informante tinha insinuado que uma destas companhias, na verdade, estava forçando as crianças de rua para o mundo da escravidão. Trowa teria aceitado esta missão com Heero agindo como seu contato, mas a missão para o Farmington na qual ele já estava agindo não seria terminada senão dentro de um mês e Une queria alguém imediatamente na investigação de L2.

Heero tinha entrado em contato com Duo e o rapaz de trança tinha concordado com a condição de que ele próprio assumisse o show como agente infiltrado e que Heero atuasse apenas como contato. Duo nunca teve interesse em trabalhar para os Preventers, a não ser quando Heero ou Quatre o solicitavam para missões especiais que precisavam de suas habilidades específicas. O ex-piloto não gostava de ficar recebendo ordens ou de seguir protocolos, Trowa lembrou.

Mas apenas um mês depois de ir para L2, Duo desapareceu e a companhia fechou as portas. As crianças continuaram desaparecendo, mas todas as pistas haviam desaparecido junto com Duo. Heero continuou procurando minuciosamente, indo atrás de todo e qualquer indício de evidências, tentando desesperadamente encontrar Duo. Um mês depois um ônibus espacial que ia de L2 para L3 explodiu devido a mau funcionamento do motor. Dezessete pessoas morreram e o nome de Duo estava na lista de passageiros. Porém, não havia nenhuma outra confirmação que Duo estava realmente dentro da nave e a fita de segurança no espaço-porto não mostrava Duo na fila de pessoas para o embarque. Como resultado, ele foi listado oficialmente como _**desaparecido em ação**_.

Trowa encostou contra o apoio para a cabeça, e virou-se para olhar seu amante. Eles já estavam se encontrando quando Duo aceitara a missão, mas foi apenas quando as notícias da alegada morte de Duo chegaram, que Heero demoliu e admitiu precisar de Trowa como sendo mais do que um namorado casual. Trowa suspirou, virando a cabeça para encarar as árvores e campos fora da janela do Jipe. Duo e Heero haviam sido os melhores amigos durante anos e o ex-piloto de L2 sempre estivera do lado de Heero quando este precisara de um confidente. Ver Duo daquele jeito, agora... Trowa reclinou o banco um pouco mais para trás, tentando esticar as pernas.

— Converse comigo, Yuy. — O tom de Trowa desta vez era mais severo, mudando de persuasivo para um tom de comando.

— Depois. — Heero respondeu secamente.

— Depois não, _**agora.**_ — Trowa explodiu. — Eu acabei de sair de uma viagem espacial de dezesseis horas, depois de passar três semanas protegendo sua ex-esposa, descubro que nosso melhor amigo não morreu; ainda está vivo e... — Ele interrompeu a explosão calando-se de forma súbita, pouco disposto a dizer mais.

Depois de um segundo, inalou profundamente e lentamente inspirou.

— Dê-me ao menos as informações básicas. Não me deixe no escuro.

— A Marquesa Thibaud é a mãe de Vincent e Michael Thibaud. — Heero respondeu, e Trowa piscou finalmente percebendo _**de onde **_ele conhecia aquele nome.

— Michael... O_** noivo **_de Relena?

— O próprio. — Os lábios de Heero curvaram-se em um rosnar. — Eu disse a ela que não o achava bom o bastante para ela.

Trowa revirou os olhos.

— Cristo, Heero! — Ele quase perdeu a paciência: — Já faz dois anos!

Heero simplesmente grunhiu, e Trowa respirou fundo outra vez, tentando concentrar-se em algo além dos efeitos do fuso-horário e o estômago vazio.

— Apenas me conte o que aconteceu. — Disse finalmente.

— A Marquesa Thibaud veio ver Lady Une hoje de manhã. Quando Une reconheceu... Jade, ela me chamou para a reunião. — Heero reclinou-se no banco, descansando a mão direita na marcha, inconscientemente correndo a palma da mão em cima na superfície emborrachada enquanto falava. — O filho caçula da Marquesa sofreu algum tipo de acidente ontem e a ela foi até a casa dele para pegar algo e levar ao hospital. Ela descobriu... _**Jade**_... E foi ver Une diretamente. Ela prometeu conseguir fazer com que o filho ajudasse na investigação, em troca do silêncio sobre o envolvimento de sua família.

Trowa bufou.

— Aquele desgraçado não me pareceu estar disposto a ajudar em coisa alguma pelo o que eu vi.

— Você não passou uma hora escutando o acordo dela com Une. — Heero quase sorriu, mas a expressão enfraqueceu depressa. — Ela pode ser muito... Persuasiva.

— Vamos torcer para que assim seja. — Trowa parou quando um novo pensamento novo lhe acorreu. Ele procurou através dos documentos na pasta até que encontrou vários outros que ele tinha notado antes. Lendo-os várias vezes, ele sacudiu a cabeça enquanto guardava a pasta. — Pare na próxima saída. Precisamos comprar um pouco de comida e levar Jade ao banheiro. Ele vai precisar de água também.

— Banheiro?

— Ele não pedirá para ir, ao menos que receba uma permissão. — Explicou em voz baixa.

Heero rosnou e bateu a palma da mão contra o volante.

— O que diabos fizeram com ele?

— De tudo, eu imagino. — Veio a triste resposta.

.

* * *

Fim Capítulo 02

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Cap. 01)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado) **

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Lost Vows (Trixie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Bath House (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Another Day (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Inspiration Point (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Notas já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Prólogo já postado)**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**The Best Laid Plans (Caroline – Cap. único já postado)**

Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 02 )

Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 03)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

**Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03 – já postado)**

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Nightmares (Merula -** **Cap. único já postado**)

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 03 já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Jornada (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Scrooge (Sunhawk – Cap. único já postado)**

**E comente, claro XD**


	5. Broken Jade - Cap 02

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**Postagem de**_** Broken Jade, **_**por Sol_1056 – Cap. Dois em **

**Comemoração ao Dia Nacional do Yaoi e em homenagem às fãs que acompanham sua tradução \o/ **

**.**

**Autora:** Sol_1056 (A.K.A. Solitude_1056 e Zephyr).

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Revisão:** Aryam McAllyster.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, romance, angústia.

**Casais:** 1X3/3x1 (atual), 1+2 (passado), 1+2+3 (se desenvolvendo).

**Censura:** Lemon, temas Escravidão e BDSM.

**Avisos: **violência, escravidão sexual, angústia pesada, palavrões, situações extremas.

**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Não sou dona deles e não ganho dinheiro algum com eles. Só gosto de levar os meninos para uma voltinha e brincar um pouco com eles. Prometo devolvê-los, quando terminar.

**Nota da Autora: **Para maiores **Explicações, Esclarecimentos e Agradecimentos** quanto à fic, _**por favor,**_ leiam a Nota Especial e os Avisos do Prólogo e Capítulo 01.

.

**Aviso da Tradutora - Illy-chan: **

_**Manda-chan43, Ophiuchus no Shaina e Lis Martin **_

**Minhas lindas, este mais novo cap de **_**"Broken Jade", **_** da Sol, é especialmente dedicado à vocês! **

**OBRIGADA por comentarem! ^_^ \o/\o/\o/\o/**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**BROKEN JADE **

_**DESPEDAÇANDO JADE **_

**Por Sol_1056 **

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Aryam McAllyster**

**.  
**

* * *

_**Capítulo 02 - A Lua Distante**_

Sleep on horseback,

The far moon in a continuing dream,

Steam of roasting tea.

- Basho Matsuo

_**Durmo no lombo do cavalo,**_

_**A lua distante em um sonho contínuo, **_

_**Envolta no vapor de uma xícara de chá.**_

- Basho Matsuo

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 02 - A LUA DISTANTE**

.

Heero entrou no estacionamento de um pequeno restaurante italiano e conferiu o relógio.

— Duas da tarde. — Avisou a Trowa. — Temos que fazer uma pausa para o almoço.

— Ótimo. — Trowa respondeu, então parou a meio caminho de sair do carro. — Merda.

— O que foi? — Heero parou quando ia abrir a porta.

— Sapatos.

— O que têm eles?

— Jade... pés descalços... restaurante. — Trowa balançou a cabeça. — Ligue os fatos você mesmo. Qual o tamanho que ele usa? Alguma chance de vocês usarem o mesmo tamanho?

— Acho que o número dele é maior que o meu. — Heero disse. Ele coçou o próprio queixo enquanto examinava o banco traseiro por sobre o ombro. Duo ainda estava dormindo, a cabeça próxima aos joelhos, o cabelo castanho cobrindo o rosto. — Você trouxe minhas botas? Elas são um pouco maiores.

— Estão no porta-malas. — Trowa respondeu, saindo do carro. Um minuto depois fez Duo acordar e calçar meias e sapatos. Heero assistia enquanto Trowa sussurrava suavemente para o jovem silencioso, ajudando-o a sair do carro. Seu parceiro parou, então e Heero assustou-se ao ver o rosto do homem mais alto ficar vermelho como um tomate. — Tem... mais uma coisa...

Heero cruzou os braços, aborrecido. Já era ruim o suficiente ficar vendo Duo ali, parado, sem dizer nada, sem dar nenhum sorriso... Ele ignorou a dor súbita no peito e focalizou no amante, esperando.

— Ele está usando um anel peniano. — Trowa murmurou.

— Ele... — Heero engoliu em seco, certo de que estava ficando tão vermelho quanto o outro. Podia sentir suas próprias orelhas ficando quentes. — E você está me dizendo isso por que...?

O homem mais alto passou uma mão pelo cabelo castanho, afastando a franja do rosto o suficiente para fuzilar Heero com um olhar fixo.

— Primeiro, já estava nele, quando o encontramos preso. Isso significa que deve estar bem apertado lá embaixo. Eu não sei se vai atrapalhá-lo quando for urinar. Segundo, ele é seu melhor amigo. Se há alguém aqui que deve ajudá-lo nisso, acho que é você.

— Eu não sou um perito em anéis penianos. — Heero respondeu, um pouco desconfortável. Amuando frente ao olhar fuzilante de Trowa, assentiu relutantemente com a cabeça. — Venha... **_Jade_**... vamos ao banheiro. — Duo não moveu e Heero parou alguns passos à frente percebendo que o outro não o seguia. — Jade! — chamou, um pouco mais ríspido do que pretendia. — Venha. Você não precisa ir ao banheiro?

Duo respondeu dando um passo mais para o lado, aproximando-se de Trowa, mas ainda sem tocar no homem mais alto. Suas mãos estavam fechadas firmemente ao lado do corpo, mas os ombros estavam caídos. Trowa olhou para baixo e suspirou.

— Jade. — Disse, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. — Vá com ele. Eu vou reservar uma mesa para nós. Eu quero que você vá para o banheiro e... — Ele olhou para Heero, confuso. — Quão específicos você acha que os comandos devem ser?

O japonês fez sua melhor versão de 'Heero boquiaberto'.

— Você está brincando comigo, não está?

— Não, eu não estou, maldição! — Trowa exclamou. — Os documentos diziam claramente que ele precisa de permissão para tudo, mas eu não... — engoliu as palavras que ia dizer e desviou o olhar durante um longo minuto. — Olhe, eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso, também. Só não sei o que é o correto a se fazer.

— Nem eu. — Heero reconheceu, dando alguns passos para frente, fechandoa distância entre eles. — Acho que podemos começar com uns comandos mais genéricos. **_Jade._** — Heero começou, limpando um pouco a garganta. — Nós vamos entrar para você poder usar o banheiro.

A única resposta de Duo foi se aproximar mais de Trowa. Heero olhou para o moreno mais alto, sobrancelha erguida.

— Jade. — Insistiu, empurrando suavemente os ombros de Duo para frente. — Vá com Heero. Quando eu não estiver por perto, você tem fazer o que ele disser. Entendido?

Duo anuiu com a cabeça uma vez, mas não a ergueu.

Trowa afastou-se um passo para trás, respirando fundo bem devagar.

— Ele cuidará de você, Jade. Não se preocupe. — Ele olhou para Heero enquanto uma expressão de advertência cruzava-lhe o rosto. — E você, controle-se. Não jogue sua raiva em cima dele.

Heero estreitou os olhos, abriu a boca para responder, mas pensou melhor. Assentiu, devagar e deu um minúsculo sorriso ao rosto abatido de Duo.

— Venha, Jade. — Chamou. Esperando até que Duo começasse a caminhar, ele o conduziu para o restaurante, Trowa atrás de ambos. Separaram-se à entrada do estabelecimento.

Dentro do banheiro masculino, Heero observou, cuidadosamente, enquanto o amigo entrava em um box. Curioso, se ajoelhou, notando que Duo estava parado frente ao sanitário. Levantando, recostou-se na parede, braços cruzados enquanto esperava, ouvindo Duo urinar.

**_~Suponho que isto responde à pergunta.~_** pensou Heero. **_~Lidaremos com os outros problemas... depois.~_**, decidiu.

.

* * *

Heero pôde ver documentos esparramados pela mesa quando ele e Duo uniram-se a Trowa. O outro Preventer olhou para cima e voltou a baixar a cabeça, concentrado no que estava lendo.

— Sente-se, Jade. — Heero disse. E quase não foi rápido o suficiente para segurar Duo por baixo dos braços.

— Merda! Trowa! — ofegou, lutando com o peso morto do outro, quando o homem silencioso simplesmente flexionou as pernas, tentando trazê-las para baixo de si.

— O que ele está fazendo? — Trowa saiu da cadeira em que estava, dando a Heero um olhar confuso: — O que você disse para ele?

— Eu disse que se sentasse! — Heero ergueu Duo, amedrontado pelo amigo estar tremendo debaixo do seu toque. **_~Não estou segurando-o tão forte assim.~,_ **pensou. — E ele caiu como uma pedra! — o japonês rangeu os dentes quando Duo tentou abaixar-se outra vez e num arranco, ergueu o homem mudo para que ficasse de pé.

— Jade! — exclamou Trowa. — Sente-se... na cadeira. Não no chão. — Acrescentou com um tom de voz mais brando.

Passou-se um segundo — mas as pernas de Duo vagarosamente firmaram-se. O corpo inteiro dele irradiava hesitação, enquanto ele sentava-se lentamente na cadeira da mesa em frente ao moreno de olhos verdes.

— Assim é melhor. — Trowa o informou, enquanto Heero sentava-se na cadeira ao lado de Duo. — De agora em diante, Jade... — o moreno de olhos verdes continuou, calmamente: — ...você se sentará em cadeiras, bancos... ou sofás... mas não se ajoelhará mais.

Houve um meio-aceno de Duo e os tremores paulatinamente diminuiram. A garçonete apareceu segundos depois e Trowa fez os pedidos para os três. Ele sabia o que Heero gostava de comer e beber e duvidava que Duo pudesse escolher algo por si só.

— Você pediu uma porção infantil para ele? — Heero puxou várias das folhas que estavam em cima da mesa para si, dando a seu amante um olhar duvidoso. — Ele precisará de mais comida do que isso.

— Água é o que ele mais precisa no momento, para falar a verdade. — Trowa respondeu. — Esta folha traz informações sobre o que fazer, quando ele acorda após um sono induzido por sedativos. Ele esteve dopado durante quarenta e oito horas, por causa da viagem. O estômago dele não agüentará muita coisa, a não ser em doses pequenas, por um dia ou dois.

Heero concordou e pegou a tal folha. Aquilo era igual às informações sobre como lidar com transporte de animais da Terra para as Colônias. Trazia informações sobre a dieta necessária durante a primeira semana após a viagem, o tipo de sonífero usado e uma planilha contendo a altura e o peso utilizados para controlar a dosagem da droga. Ele correu os olhos pela lista e descansou a testa nas mãos, enquanto analisava os dados.

— Estou perdendo a fome. — Murmurou.

— Tem mais. — Trowa falou baixinho. Heero observou-o fazer uma varredura com os olhos ao redor pelo salão do restaurante antes de dizer. — Aqueles comandos iniciais...

— O que têm eles?

— Eles devem ser impressas.

— Como se... — a mente de Heero recusou-se a reconhecer a informação.

— **_EU_** sou oMestre dele agora.

Houve um longo silêncio à mesa, com Heero refletindo sobre o comportamento estranho de Duo.

— Faz sentido. — Afirmou em voz baixa, enquanto observava o outro. — Ele usou o box, no banheiro... tive a sensação que ele não queria que eu o visse.

Trowa concordou.

— Pelo o que li, isso é algo que o treinaram para fazer. — Heero rosnou e Trowa suspirou, a voz caindo para um sussurro: — O problema, Heero, é que todas essas informações são sobre comandos, habilidades e sugestões de castigos, punições, reforço e... — O homem alto jogou as mãos para cima e apoiou-se pesadamente na cadeira, linhas de esgotamento aparecendo visivelmente em seu rosto. — Não há uma única palavra sobre o que eles tiveram que fazer para chegar a este resultado de submissão.

— Ou seja, não sabemos quais os meios ou métodos – não temos nem mesmo uma idéia, mínima que seja, de como desfazer isto. — Heero finalizou.

— Exatamente.

A comida enfim chegou e Trowa apontou ao prato posto frente a Duo.

— Coma seu jantar, Jade. Mas... — acrescentou, deixando a mão descansar em cima dos dedos apertados do outro. — …pare de comer quando você se sentir satisfeito.

Os três permaneceram calados durante o resto da refeição. Heero focalizou em ler os boletins médicos e os padrões de reforço sugeridos pelos vendedores do Leilão de Escravos, enquanto Trowa revisava os comandos e habilidades que haviam ensinado a Duo. Este comeu apenas metade do seu hambúrguer e várias das batatinhas. Aos poucos, o japonês percebeu que Duo estava comendo mais e mais devagar e chamou a atenção do namorado, que lhe ordenou que parasse de comer. Logo pagaram pelo almoço e, de alguma maneira, conseguiram voltar com Duo e a papelada para o carro sem outra reação inesperada do homem silencioso. Trowa afivelou Duo novamente no assento traseiro, disse-lhe que tirasse outra soneca e tomou lugar no banco do carona com um suspiro.

Heero virou a chave, ouvindo o jipe ligar e arrancou do restaurante. Um minuto depois estavam na rodovia e podiam ver as montanhas ao longe.

— Três horas e meia até chegarmos lá. — Comunicou.

— Me acorde quando estivermos saindo da rodovia principal e assumirei a direção. — Trowa disse, esticando o máximo possível as longas pernas e abaixando o banco um pouco para trás. — E eu não me importaria em acordar e descobrir que tudo isso é um pesadelo, resultado de uma indigestão causada por outra conferência política. — Acrescentou com certa tristeza.

— Poderia ser. — Heero respondeu. — Garanto que já fiquei farto disso durante seis, dos últimos sete anos e meio.

— Você um santo, sabia? — A cabeça de Trowa se recostou no apoio do banco enquanto sorria para Heero.

— Não sou. — Ele remexeu-se no banco do motorista, erguendo uma sobrancelha à expressão de Trowa. — Não foram seis anos tão ruins. — Confessou, baixinho. — Só...não era para dar certo. — Ele conseguiu dar um sorriso mínimo, lembrando aqueles dias. — Eu devia ter escutado Duo. Ele me avisou que eu estava sendo um idiota. Merda! — exclamou de repente. — Esqueci! — Heero olhou pelo espelho retrovisor e franziu a testa. — Ele ainda está dormindo.

— Não arrisque. De qualquer maneira, nós teremos que nos acostumar a chamá-lo de Jade.

— Eu não vou fazer isso. — Heero franziu ainda mais o cenho à estrada, pouco disposto a enfrentar os olhos de Trowa. — Eu não posso chamar meu amigo... eu não quero imaginá-lo como um... — Ele se rendeu, incapaz de articular o que sentia. **_~Não vou conseguir fazer isto.~ _**pensou, infeliz.**_~Eu não quero misturar os dois.~_**

Trowa pareceu sentir sua confusão, porque inclinou-se e descansou uma mão em sua coxa, num toque confortante.

— Chame-o de Maxwell, então. **_Maxwell_** será o homem que nós conhecemos. **_Jade_**... é este homem novo.

— Maxwell, então. — Heero murmurou.

Trowa fechou os olhos, subitamente divertido.

— E a propósito, se eu bem me lembro da época da guerra, 'idiota' era como **_você_** o chamava normalmente.

Heero bufou.

— E ele **_era_** um, na maior parte do tempo. Mas ele se adaptou melhor a este tempo de paz do que eu... ou você. — Continuou, atirando ao amante um olhar aborrecido. Vendo os olhos de Trowa fechados, grunhiu.

— É isso que não entendo. — O namorado disse, finalmente, abrindo os olhos e virando-se para olhar para Heero. — De todos nós, Du... Maxwell passou anos superando as maiores dificuldades. A cabeça dele está sempre sobre a água justamente porque não luta contra ela – ele simplesmente deixa a correnteza seguir.

— Idiota, é o que ele é. — Heero murmurou. Houve uma pausa e cedeu, suspirando. — Não faz sentido para mim. Eu... — **_~Não!~_** falou para si mesmo **_~...Não quero voltar para lá.~_** Ele repeliu as recordações firmemente, prendendo-as de novo em sua caixa e focalizou nas palavras de Trowa. — Se Maxwell fosse descoberto pela empresa que estava investigando, eu esperaria que ele se deixasse levar e aguardasse uma chance, planejando o momento de fugir.

Trowa riu baixinho.

— Você não está velho o suficiente para ficar senil e não assistiu aulas suficientes para revisar história, meu amigo. Você simplesmente 'esqueceu' o quanto ele lutou naquela vez que a OZ o pegou, juntamente com o Deathscythe, durante a Guerra de Um Ano? Eu não consigo imaginar Maxwell submetendo-se resignadamente a coisa alguma, ainda mais numa situação destas.

O ambiente no jipe ficou silencioso durante vários minutos, o único som sendo o das rodas rolando contra o pavimento. Heero viu o tráfico diminuir ao redor deles enquanto aceleravam para longe da cidade principal de Sanq. Finalmente ele propôs a única resposta que conseguiu.

— Maxwell é como o oceano. — Sussurrou. — Som e fúria na superfície, mas por baixo das ondas... sempre houve algo espreitando. Algo profundo e frio.

— Poético. — Trowa murmurou. — Mas verdadeiro. — Ele se ajeitou no banco, virando-se para olhar através da janela e a próxima pergunta dele quase foi enterrada debaixo dos sons do carro e das rodas. — Por que vocês dois nunca... ficaram juntos? Quatre me disse que Maxwell era a fim de você...

Heero encolheu os ombros. Ambos nunca tinham conversado sobre aquilo antes, embora intuísse que Trowa às vezes queria saber, especialmente naqueles meses depois de Duo ter... desaparecido. **_~Mesmo agora...~_** disse a si mesmo, **_~...não consigo dizer 'morto'~_**. Heero olhou no espelho retrovisor, vendo a forma amontoada e adormecida de Duo.**_ ~Ele pode estar morto, agora~_**.

— Isso foi há muito tempo atrás. — Respondeu em voz baixa.

— E?

— Péssimo senso de oportunidade. — Heero respondeu, dando de ombros. — Ele nunca disse nada até minha festa de despedida de solteiro... — Trowa riu e Heero fuzilou o homem mais alto com olhar. — Eu nunca tinha bebido antes. — confessou, num tom de voz nitidamente cortante, frente ao sorriso de Trowa. — Eu não fazia idéia do que esperar.

— Péssimo senso de oportunidade da _parte dele_, lhe dizer justo naquela ocasião. — Trowa comentou, o tom de voz sério outra vez.

— Não realmente... foi mais como uma confissão. Colocar as cartas na mesa, entende? — Heero disse, pensativo. — Não foi uma coisa ruim... era parte de nossa amizade. Além do mais, ele e Hilde viviam juntos, na ocasião. Não era como se ele fosse deixá-la por mim...

— E você já estava amarrado a um casamento interplanetário com mais de setecentos convidados. — Trowa expôs. Heero ergueu o olhar a tempo de ver o amante lutando para manter uma expressão neutra. — Você ficou muito bonito de terno.

— Não comece! — Heero rosnou, mas não havia nenhuma raiva verdadeira por trás de suas palavras. — Nós queríamos escapar de lá, sair para conversar, mas a Sra. Darlian tinha outras idéias. — Ele sorriu, com tristeza. — Ela tinha muitas idéias, de fato. Acabávamos sempre aceitando e ajudando.

— Não foi isso o que eu ouvi dizer. — Trowa replicou, animado: — Quatre disse que você acabou tendo um surto e se trancou em algum lugar.

— Fofoqueiro miserável. — Heero xingou. — Eu não surtei de raiva. Eu só gritei que... ia dar um tempo nos planos do casamento. — Ele encolheu os ombros enquanto pegavam a saída para a rodovia leste-oeste para fora da cidade. — E foi tudo culpa de Maxwell, no fim. Ele me convenceu que era mais fácil simplesmente levar as coisas à frente.

— O estilo dele sempre foi ser maleável, se não houvesse outra escolha. — O outro agente observou. — Especialmente se isso não o machucasse no decorrer do caminho. — Mantiveram-se calados por um momento e ele enfim ajeitou-se em seu banco, acomodando a cabeça enquanto caía no sono.

**_~E se doesse...~_** Heero pensou **_~Duo lutaria como um demônio até não existir mais nada pelo o que lutar...~_** Ele olhou novamente no espelho, a tristeza consumindo-o e deixou o ar escapar lentamente, tentando fazer o desespero dissolver-se junto com os quilômetros devorados debaixo das rodas.

Não deu certo.

.

* * *

Heero aproximou o veículo possante do portão, o metal enferrujado capturado pelos faróis. Ainda estava cedo para o pôr do sol, mas as sombras debaixo das árvores estavam ficando maiores.

— Deve haver uma casa à esquerda, em meio às árvores. — Trowa informou. — Temos que ir pegar as chaves.

— Eu vou com você... Acha que Jade ficará bem sozinho? —

Heero puxou o freio de mão e abriu a porta de carro com um sentimento de alívio. Suas pernas não estavam mais acostumadas a dirigir tanto tempo, pensou melancólico, lembrando-se dos dias quando ele poderia ter corrido dez quilômetros, pilotado por vinte e quatro horas e ainda explodir uma base inimiga inteira. Olhando para Trowa, podia jurar que o outro homem estava pensando a mesma coisa.

Trowa brindou-o com um sorriso antes de abrir a porta do banco de trás.

— Jade... shhh, shhh, está tudo bem. Não chegamos ainda. Fique sentado aqui e nos espere. Voltaremos logo. — Sem esperar por uma resposta, Trowa fechou a porta novamente, baixando um pouco o vidro da janela, assim Duo poderia respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Despediu-se batendo levemente na janela e Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha ao homem mais alto enquanto este contornava o jipe.

— Sinto como se estivesse deixando um animal no carro. — Admitiu.

— Baixe um pouco o vidro das janelas, assim não ficará muito quente; mas não baixe demais,para não ser perigoso. — Trowa orientou e parou, voltando-se para ficar de frente a Heero. — Tenho que confessar... quanto mais descubro, menos acho que posso ajudar.

— Entendo. — Heero disse, tocando nas costas da mão de Trowa, num dos mais leves toques, tentando pensar em um modo de se explicar. Falhando miseravelmente, pôde apenas assentir. — Eu sei.

Os dois homens seguiram a luz fraca das lanternas ao longo do caminho e pisaram na varanda. Trowa bateu na madeira da porta, esperou um minuto e já erguia a mão para bater novamente, quando a porta simplesmente abriu-se.

Heero piscou, ao não ver ninguém, então pensou em olhar para baixo. Ele sabia que, com 1,70 de altura, não era um homem de estatura alta, se comparado à Trowa, que tinha 1, 87, por exemplo. Todos os outros pilotos tinham crescido por volta dos 1,75 a 1,80m, mas Heero havia passado muitos anos pensando em si mesmo como sendo baixinho. Porém a mulher à sua frente não era baixinha, decidiu. Era quase uma anã.

A mulher investigou a ambos, cenho franzido, e ergueu uma mão. Houve um _'clic'_ e as luzes da varanda acenderam.

— Não é de admirar que eu não conseguisse ver vocês dois. — Ela falou para os recém-chegados, então elevou as sobrancelhas, ao mesmo tempo em que dava um passo para trás. Estava usando uma camisa masculina de botões que parecia já ter visto dias melhores e um macacão branco. Os pés estavam descalços. — Eu sou Liddie.

— Trowa Barton. — O moreno de olhos verdes respondeu e, fazendo um gesto com a mão, indicou o japonês. — Heero Yuy.

— Nomes bonitos. — Ela respondeu, mas sua expressão permaneceu séria. — Bem, vamos entrando. Não quero que todos os mosquitos do mundo entrem para uma visita, mas sobreviverei com os duzentos que já deixei entrar.

Trowa olhou de esguelha para Heero – o qual lhe deu um quase imperceptível levantar de ombros – e os dois entraram na casa. Não era bem uma cabana, parecia-se mais com um estabelecimento de arte moderna ou algo do tipo. A casa parecia ser um enorme estúdio, com tetos altos e janelas largas para poderem iluminar melhor o interior, no fim do dia. Havia grandes telas ocupando as paredes e mais algumas encostadas em pilhas no chão, três ou quatro apoiadas em cavaletes.

Heero olhou ao redor, notando que os quadros eram todos abstratos, em cores fortes e vívidas com desenhos e formas hipnotizantes escondidos neles.

Estudou a mulher enquanto ela lhes indicou um sofá de tom azul luminoso. Ela era quase anã mesmo, com um cabelo branco num corte curto, ondulado e arrumado. A face era enrugada, mas os olhos eram de um azul límpido, porém tão claros que eram quase cinzentos que desejou saber se aquilo era uma característica familiar na família de Une. Havia uma mancha de tinta amarela em uma bochecha e mais manchas de tinta de cores diferentes pelas mãos e debaixo das unhas. Os pulsos eram magros, os dedos longos e curvos, como as garras de um pássaro.

— Aqui estão as chaves. — A mulher disse, jogando um molho de chaves no colo de Trowa. — A vermelha é para o portão. Vocês podem deixá-lo aberto se estiverem dentro da propriedade, mas se saírem durante a noite, prefiro que o fechem. Há também uma para a casa e outra para o depósito. Não há nada nele no momento, mas originalmente era um estábulo e um celeiro, quando meu avô os construiu. — Sentou-se na cadeira amarela frente a eles e recostou-se nela, um dedo pousado nos lábios enquanto ponderava algo. Permaneceu calada durante todo um minuto, então deixou a mão cair e lhes deu um sorriso astuto. — Imagino que vocês trabalhem para minha sobrinha**-**neta.

— Sim Senhora. — Trowa confirmou.

Liddie fez um gesto com a mão.

— Não me chame assim. Faz com que eu me sinta como se tivesse noventa anos e só tenho oitenta e três. Ainda tenho alguns anos pela frente, antes que vocês precisem me chamar de 'senhora'. — Ela se inclinou para frente, os olhos brilhando. — Me digam... a Lady Une ainda é uma maluca de carteirinha?

Heero piscou e Trowa ficou sem ação por alguns segundos, antes de conseguir recuperar controle suficiente para responder.

— Ah... não. Acho que não. — Ele acabou acrescentando fracamente.

— Que pena. — A senhora replicou. — Eu recomendo cultivar a senilidade. Isso e loucura pura podem te ajudar a passar por muita coisa. — Ela bateu as mãos ligeiramente nas coxas e se levantou, como se tivesse tomado uma decisão. — Liguei a água esta manhã, então vocês não deverão ter problemas ao tomarem uma ducha hoje à noite. A linha telefônica também deverá ser ligada em um dia ou dois, mas vocês podem pegar um sinal para o celular se seguirem em direção à estrada principal. O tanque de gás estava cheio esta tarde, o que significa que a água quente e o fogão deverão estar funcionando. — Liddie ergueu um dedo. — Prestem atenção que eu disse '_deverão_ estar'. Faz aproximadamente uns cinco anos desde que alguém usou aquela casa, mas o clima no finzinho de agosto normalmente é bem balanceado por aqui. Lady disse que vocês poderiam ficar até o inverno.

A idosa se moveu, indo a uma pequena despensa na cozinha, onde procurou por várias coisas no balcão antes de se virar. Ela estava segurando um pequeno cartão de plástico e Trowa olhou o objeto com um olhar confuso.

— Eis aqui um cartão de débito. — Liddie explicou. — Em vez de lhes alugar a casa, Lady e eu concordamos que nós pagaremos pelo o que vocês precisarem para tornar o local novamente habitável, contanto que vocês façam o trabalho. — Deu ambos um olhar agudo. — Vocês são jovens, assim acho que poderiam dar cabo das reformas, mas há muito o que ser feito. Janelas quebradas, telhado precisando de reparos, papéis de parede descascados... — A mulher fez um gesto amplo com uma mão. — Nada muito grande, na verdade. Eu também já levei lençóis e cobertores, embora eu ache que a cama é uma causa perdida. Quase não dormi ontem à noite e passei um aperto pela manhã. — Ela enfim parou, observando-os de perto.

— Obrigado. — Trowa disse finalmente, quando ficou claro que ela estava esperando por uma resposta. — Vamos apreciar a estadia.

Liddie bufou.

— Você pode apreciar o que você quiser. Eu lhes asseguro que estarei sendo bem recompensada com o que eu quero, que é uma propriedade que não esteja caindo aos pedaços. Só assim não teria nenhum problema para convidar meus netos. Até mais então. — Ela deu de ombros e lançou para Trowa um sorriso provocador. — Não vou deixá-los ficar aqui, sem dúvida. Eu nunca teria paz.

Liddie olhou para ambos com uma expressão dura e apontou-lhes a porta.

— Falando nisso, eu gosto de paz. Assim sendo, não se sintam obrigados a serem 'sociais' comigo. — Abrindo a porta, ela ainda os estudou durante um longo segundo, após o qual a expressão dura derreteu-se em um sorriso sábio. — Tenho a sensação de que vocês dois não são do tipo de que gostam muito de dar festas.

— O que lhe deu esta impressão? — Trowa nivelou os olhos verdes dele com os dela com uma sugestão mínima de um sorriso e Liddie sorriu abertamente para ele.

— Ótimo ver que falamos a mesma língua. Oh, eu também deixei três lampiões cheios na porta da frente. Os fósforos estão na caixa de metal perto da porta da frente, assim não tem como não vê-las. Elas estão bem onde o interruptor estaria, se a maldita casa tivesse eletricidade. — Com isso, ela lhes deu um ligeiro 'adeus' e fechou a porta suavemente atrás deles.

Na varanda, Heero virou-se para Trowa e um vagaroso sorriso tomou conto de seu rosto.

— Não foi o que eu estava esperando.

O moreno mais alto sorriu.

— Acabou com os planos para aquela mega festa de inauguração da casa que eu estava planejando.

Heero sacudiu a cabeça, seguindo Trowa de volta ao carro. No meio do caminho, parou, franzindo o cenho.

— Está ouvindo isso? — Perguntou. Não conseguia discernir bem, mas pareciam baixos arrulhos. O fez pensar em pombos. **_~Que lamento triste.~_** Sua mente comparou, quando repentinamente ele percebeu a fonte.

— Duo! — sussurrou.

Trowa disparou numa corrida, impelindo-se para o jipe. Heero arremessou-se atrás dele, atento ao desnivelado caminho de ardósia. Pôde ver a forma do namorado chegando ao veículo, abrindo a porta do passageiro e os baixos gemidos de Duo, enquanto este quase caía fora do banco, tentando aproximar-se do outro ex-piloto.

— O que... — a pergunta de Heero perdeu-se no ar quando ele chegou ao jipe a tempo de ver Duo, ainda preso pelo cinto, abraçando-se desesperadamente a Trowa e chorando desamparadamente como uma criança. Ele parou, fitando, com olhos arregalados, a visão de Duo... _chorando_. **_~Mas que inferno é isso?~_** Heero pensou, confuso e alarmado.

— Shhh... — Trowa estava sussurrando, amparando Duo e trazendo-o mais para perto enquanto lutava para soltar o outro rapaz que chorava do cinto de segurança. Enfim o _'clic'_ soou e Trowa cuidadosamente trouxe Duo para fora do jipe. — Ansiedade por separação. — O mais alto esclareceu, em voz baixa. — Não imaginei que íamos demorar tanto para voltar. — Acrescentou, meio que para Duo, meio que para si mesmo.

Heero deu um passo à frente, perturbado, olhando ainda chocado enquanto os soluços de Duo faziam seu corpo inteiro tremer.

Trowa abraçava o jovem de cabelos semi-longos o mais forte que podia, sussurrando enquanto aninhava a cabeça de Duo debaixo do seu queixo.

— Eu sinto muito... nós não o abandonamos. Nós nunca faríamos isso... está tudo bem, está tudo bem... — repetia, erguendo a cabeça acima da de Duo para encontrar o olhar de Heero.

— Jade... — Heero suspirou, aproximando-se de vez quando o amante acenou-lhe para se juntasse a eles. Hesitantemente, pôs uma mão no ombro de Duo, mas imediatamente recuou, quando Duo encolheu-se de medo ao toque. O japonês deu um passo para trás, os ombros caindo enquanto dava para Trowa um olhar derrotado. — Aquele… som que ele fez...

— Eu sei. — Trowa sussurrou... e um sorriso triste tocou nas extremidades dos seus lábios. — Pelo menos agora nós sabemos que ele pode fazer sons, mesmo que não fale.

— Você pode... fazê-lo entrar no jipe? — Heero passou-lhe as chaves do carro, assistindo arrasado enquanto os soluços de Duo diminuíam para um choro mais leve. — Eu vou abrir o portão.

Ele pegou o outro jogo de chaves que Trowa lhe deu, dando-lhe as costas enquanto o amante persuadia Duo a entrar de novo no banco traseiro. Logo o portão encontrava-se aberto e fora do caminho. Heero guiou o veículo lentamente pela estrada de terra, observando os faróis brigarem com as sombras enquanto o sol morria no horizonte atrás deles.

* * *

Continua...

**Notas da Tradutora - Illy-chan: **

Pessoal, quando **"Broken Jade"** foi lançada, a fic acabou causando um verdadeiro furor no fandom americano de GW. A própria **_Sol_1056_** se surpreendeu com isso, passando a responder a todos os comentários com reviews (na época, a fic foi lançada aqui mesmo, no FFnet) no fim dos capítulos.

Ao término, então, de cada um deles, vocês irão encontrar as respostas da autora aos fãs que acompanharam a fanfic – por dois motivos:

1 – Porque estas respostas da Sol aos fãs dela são parte integrais dos capítulos e quando me comprometo a traduzir uma fic, TUDO o que uma autora coloca na mesma é traduzido, sem exceção - a não ser que a própria peça que não o faça;

2 – Porque achei a forma como isto se processa muito interessante: vocês vão reconhecer, no meio das fãs da Sol, várias outras autoras cujas fics já traduzimos aqui no **Illy-chan & Grupo Traduções** (e mesmo no falecido **_XYZYaoi_**). Assim, decidi traduzir estas respostas da autora também como forma de mostrar às demais leitoras que decidiram acompanhar a jornada de Trowa & Heero em salvar Duo sobre como é gostoso recebermos comentários de um trabalho como este – além de incentivar todas vocês a mandarem alguns para gente também, lógico ^~

Vai me dar mais trabalho? Bem, claro que vai. Mas... espero que gostem o/

OK, já falei demais, por tanto, deixo vocês agoras, com as respostas da **_Sol_1056_**:

******~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Um obrigado enooooooorme à **Arithkenshin**, que betou partes importantes deste capítulo e me ajudou a superar algumas das passagens mais difíceis. Como podem imaginar, escrever, para mim, não é fácil e eu estou começando a duvidar seriamente de minha sanidade mental por resolver fazer esta fic. Mas... creio que vou me sentir assim durante o tempo que ela vá levar para ser terminada. Um obrigado muito caprichado também para **Calic0Cat, Dyna Dee e Zaz**, por me deixar aluga-las enquanto eu surtava com o processo de criar os detalhes dos relacionamentos, a experiência de Duo e partes do passado deles. Estou em dívida eterna com vocês, garotas, acreditem.

**Shimizu Hitomi:** Eu fiz um post explicando sobre as razões por trás dos casais escolhidos para a fic e coloquei online na _GWA BBS,_ mas agora está mais fácil para mim torna-los mais críveis, ao mesmo tempo que tento me impedir de bater a cabeça contra a escrivaninha por decidir trabalhar um tema tão difícil quanto esse. Oh Deus. Pelo menos **_eu _**posso ver a relação firme e amorosa entre Trowa e Heero, só não sei se quando as outras pessoas lerem isto vão enxergar de forma tão clara assim.

**Maldoror:** Eu fiz muita pesquisa durante a última semana, me preparando para os próximos capítulos... e se você está achando que a fic é pesada, não vá ler os relatórios médicos e psicológicos que existem on-line, fique apenas com o que achar na Biblioteca. Concordo, a experiência de Duo é extrema - o tipo de coisa que faria a **Anistia Internacional** ter pesadelos (e o faz, pode ter certeza), mas o elemento 'agradar o Mestre' é um que normalmente não se acha em tortura, embora seja isso o que a vítima normalmente se esforçará para fazer, como um meio para reduzir surras e outros castigos dolorosos. E por tudo o que eu já encontrei e li, uma pessoa que passa por isso nunca volta a ser verdadeiramente quem ela era antes. Vamos ter que esperar para ver, na fic.

**Patty 40:** As coisas com certeza irão ficar bem piores, daqui para a frente mas isso é parte da razão pela qual eu imaginei que Heero quereria seu amigo (e amante) por perto. Uma pessoa sozinha não agüentaria a barra; pelo menos deste modo há uma chance, por mínima que seja, que ambos consigam estar ao lado um do outro para aliviar a tensão, o medo e o desespero que eles estão sentindo.

**Crimsom:** Quanto tempo sem ter contato com você! Sim, é um tema bastante pesado e você tem razão – algumas autoras tratam a idéia de tal brutalidade com uma postura muito leve e bastante conveniente. Eu sei que essa é uma prerrogativa delas, acreditar que alguém desfrutaria de tal experiência (quando não tem inclinação para tal) ou então, que, após sofrer todos estes abusos, haveria de curar-se rápido e depressa. Eu quero explorar o lado mais realista da situação, que pode induzir sensações de vergonha, embaraço ou repulsa extremas... um dos quais, para mim, estava neste capítulo. Afinal... como você remove um anel peniano da genitália de alguém que foi seu melhor amigo durante anos? *suspira* Mas é um fato real e, nesta fic, não estou disposta a encobrir este tipo de coisa. É o que faz a parte do 'desafio de escrever' para mim, desta vez, acho.

**Battousai:** Eu não sei se Duo aceitaria um relacionamento 1+2+3, embora parte da idéia original seja apresentar uma situação que evoluiria para um trio – mas apenas se eu conseguir realmente fazer isso de uma forma crível. Infelizmente, esta fic parece caminhar sozinha por vontade própria e há a chance real de que Duo esteja completamente fora desta perspectiva e totalmente desinteressado em relação a qualquer tipo de intimidade sexual ainda por muito, muito tempo. Como eu disse a Maldoror, teremos que esperar para ver.

**Qualmi-chan:** Obrigada! Às vezes me pego querendo ter sido um pouco mais elaborada na área de descrição das cenas; tenho o péssimo hábito não descrever o que os personagens estão usando, ou o que eles estão fazendo, ou mesmo o ambiente ao redor deles. Mas estou trabalhando nisto. Nesta fic, entretanto, acho que o foco pode precisar ficar bem centrado nos três personagens principais, mesmo que isso signifique que nem sempre você vai ter aquele tipo de detalhe que diz se Trowa está usando um pulôver verde ou azul. Mas se você vir cenas onde eu possa melhorar este tipo de coisa, por favor me diga. Eu sempre gosto muito de receber críticas construtivas.

**JuliTina:** Eu já tive algumas discussões sobre o casal 1+2 _versus_ o casal 1+3 com várias pessoas e, honestamente, eu consigo enxergar mais facilmente um relacionamento maduro, a longo prazo, entre Heero e Trowa do que entre Heero e Duo... pelo menos na faixa dos vinte aos trinta anos. Talvez, quando o Heero amadurecesse e o Duo acalmasse mais o próprio espírito – ou seja, ficassem mais velhos - os dois se equilibrariam, mas nas versões mais jovens em que os estou apresentando – idade por volta dos vinte e cinco a vinte e sete anos - Heero e Trowa são mesmo mais compatíveis. Todavia, também acho que a teimosia de Heero é o que pode conduzir muito o processo curativo. Ao ponto de que, quando Trowa precisar de um descanso, Heero manterá as coisas funcionando... eu espero.

**Race Ulfson:** Concordo. Uma coisa é escrever uma ficção; outra é aceitar que coisas assim aconteçam a pessoas, nos dias de hoje. Talvez não tenha tanto peso quanto comparada à palavra 'escravos sexuais', mas tortura, sob toda e qualquer forma, **_é _**tortura. Eu só espero poder abordar tudo com dignidade, tanto por Duo, quanto pelos dois amigos que irão ajudá-lo a lidar com o que houve.

**Airyn:** Eu não tenho certeza de se você planeja ler este capítulo, uma vez que você pareceu insinuar que não, mas o ponto que você tocoué**_ exatamente_** o que eu queria mostrar. Não haveria modo algum no mundo – ao menos em minha opinião não-tão-humilde-assim – que Duo fosse simplesmente se resignar e aceitar tudo o que lhe fizeram sem protestar ou reagir. De jeito nenhum ele tentou se suicidar de boa vontade nas séries (TV e OVAs), sem a garantia de que estaria levando sim, uma quantidade imensa de inimigos junto com ele. Durante a transformação de Duo em Jade, ele** obviamente **foi espancado, torturado, passou fome, levou choques... Sua suposição de que este 'treinamento' não faz parte da trama central da fic insinua, para mim, que você está pensando que, na verdade, o Duo estava **_disposto_** a ser transformado em Jade. Isso não poderia estar mais distante da realidade do personagem. Eu não consigo ver isso, sinceramente. Bem... Talvez você não tenha querido dizer isto, mas foi o que seu review me fez entender.

**LadyRune:** Heero é muito protetor durante a fic, embora seja fácil de ser levado aos seus limites. Mas o meu Heero é um homem apaixonado, emocional; não é o robô autômato que muitas autoras retratam. E sim, Duo apresentará a maioria dos traumas retratados em vítimas de fics de BDSM e escravidão (mas não todos, admito). Porém, isso faz parte da razão pela qual eu decidi por Duo – é porque acredito que ele foi quem conseguiu desenvolver meios, durante sua vida, para enfrentar tais coisas que faltam aos outros pilotos. Mas você terá que esperar para ver, entretanto... hehehe. (Sou má, lembra-se? XD)

**LadyJessy:** Veja! Atualizei! Sim, eu mesma! Agora vá correndo para o restaurante Tailandês me comprar comida, para compensar a depressão que se sempre se instala em mim depois de trabalhar e finalizar um capítulo. *suspiro*

**Memorietrail:** Quando a situação ficar realmente pesada, repita para si mesma: 'A autora acredita que Duo sempre prevalecerá, a autora sabe que Duo sempre prevalecerá, a autora sabe que Duo sempre prevalecerá', OK? ; D

**Kasifya:** Uau, sou a Rainha do Drama, agora? Nah, não sou rainha coisa nenhuma. Sou apenas uma Autora Maligna, que está aqui para fazer todo mundo ter pesadelos (e eu junto com você). De fato, outra noite eu tive um pesadelo em que estava presa em uma estação de trem com Johnny Cash e o T.E. Cummings estava tentando nos vender torradeiras. *cof, cof* Se bem que eu ache que você não precisava saber disso...

**SilverCaladan:** Bem, você já me manda comentários freqüentemente (a autora está falando sobre outras fics dela), então tenho certeza de que irá me avisar se eu porventura acabar estragando alguma coisa na fic, OK? E sim, mudar o comportamento de uma pessoa infelizmente não é tão difícil assim, quanto algumas pessoas pensam... apenas leva tempo, paciência e consistência. Para fazer isto em seis meses com alguém como Duo, porém, é necessário utilizar-se de outros tipos de 'meios', também. E numa quantidade maior. Uma quantidade**_ muito maior_** mesmo.

**KatsyKat:** Sim, eles estão dez anos mais velhos, assim ainda tem muita coisa para falar sobre o passado dos três. Eu tentei trabalhar isto tão habilmente quanto possível, mostrando que Trowa e Heero não falavam sobre a amizade de Heero com Duo, apesar de Heero ter sofrido muito com o estado **M.I.A. [1]** do seu melhor amigo. Me avise se isso ficar parecendo... abrupto demais, ou como se fosse uma Fada dos Dentes fazendo uma visita. Argh!

Também quero agradecer às demais fãs que me escreveram: **Maaya, Jeane-chan, Mikkeneko, RurouniTriv, Merith, Raven, SilverFrost, Cricket, Nix, Koyote, Zaz, KittenishLunatic, DragonMistress7, KatiKat, Morgan, Ravensilver, SpinFrog, Phoenix **e** Tai**.

Ou eu já tinha um grande número de fãs, ou esta fic realmente pisou nos calos do pessoal. Eu **_nunca_** tinha recebido tantos comentários em uma fic – ainda mais esta, que só agora tem o segundo capítulo online. Uau! Todos os encorajamentos, perguntas e comentários serão, provavelmente, a única coisa que irá me fazer ir até o fim desta história. Obrigada a todas vocês, uma vez mais!

**_Sol _**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan 02: **

**[1] M.I.A.** = a Sol está usando a terminologia utilizada nos E.U.A. para se referir a um membro de Serviço Militar Ausente, quando um agente some em meio a uma missão em local ou ambiente hostil e sua localização é dada como 'não-conhecida'. Ou seja, situação mais conhecida por nós como '**Desaparecido em Ação'**. Como o Duo estava trabalhando infiltrado sob disfarce num caso dos Preventers, acho bastante coerente ela se utilizar de um jargão militar ^~ Maiores informações, basta clicar aqui:

www . aiipowmia reports / status . html

.

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Broken Jade (Sol_1056 - Cap. 02)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as novas postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON na Comemoração ao Dia Nacional do Yaoi e em AGRADECIMENTO ÀS NOSSAS FÃS e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções:**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Tahiti (Trixie - Cap. Único já postado)**

Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 02 a ser postado)

Reclycling (BonneJeanne - Cap. único a ser postado)

Fic Teaser (Autora Surpresa – Cap. a ser postado)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe a nova postagem em AGRADECIMENTO ÀS NOSSAS FÃS e leia a fic postada \o/**

**Tradução:**

**Resolutions (Snowdragonct - Cap. Único já postado)**


End file.
